Bio-signals are signals that are generated by biological beings that can be measured and monitored. Electroencephalographs, galvanometers, and electrocardiographs are examples of devices that are used to measure and monitor bio-signals generated by humans.
A human brain generates bio-signals such as electrical patterns, which may be measured/monitored using an electroencephalogram (“EEG”). These electrical patterns, or brainwaves, are measurable by devices such as an EEG. Typically, an EEG will measure brainwaves in an analog form. Then, these brainwaves may be analyzed either in their original analog form or in a digital form after an analog to digital conversion.
Measuring and analyzing bio-signals such as brainwave patterns can have a variety of practical applications. For example, brain computer interfaces (“BCI”) have been developed that allow users to control devices and computers using brainwave signals.
Monitoring brainwaves using sensors may be difficult due to challenges in obtaining an accurate, low signal to noise, brainwave signal. For example, movement of the person relative to the sensors may cause errors, or necessitate recalibration. Accordingly, there may be at least a need for improving the act of monitoring brainwaves using sensors.